strangerthingsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Stranger Things
„'Stranger Things'” – amerykański serial internetowy, horror science-fiction, stworzony dla platformy Netflix przez Matta i Rossa Dufferów. Światowa premiera pierwszego sezonu serialu miała miejsce 15 lipca 2016 roku na platformie NetflixLisa de Moraes (17 stycznia 2016). „Netflix Unveils Premiere Dates For ‘Orange Is The New Black,’ ‘The Get Down,’ ‘Flaked’ And Others”. Deadline.. 31 sierpnia 2016 roku Netflix zamówił drugi sezon serialuElizabeth Wagmeister (31 sierpnia 2016). „Stranger Things Renewed at Netflix, Season 2 to Premiere in 2017”. Variety., którego premiera miała miejsce 27 października 2017 rokuAshley Hoffman (13 października 2017). „Stranger Things Season 2 Is Your Halloween Binge. Here's What to Know Now”. Time.. 1 grudnia 2017 roku Netflix zamówił trzeci sezon serialuNellie Andreeva (1 grudnia 2017). „‘Stranger Things’ Renewed For Season 3 By Netflix”. Deadline., który pojawił się na serwisie streamingowym 4 lipca 2019 rokuJosh Wigler (1 stycznia 2019). „Netflix Reveals 'Stranger Things' Season 3 Premiere Date”. The Hollywood Reporter.. 30 września 2019 roku Netflix oficjalnie zapowiedział rozpoczęcie produkcji czwartego sezonu serialuTim Stack (30 września 2019). „Stranger Things 4 officially announced with new teaser”. Entertainment Weekly.. Obsada Fabuła Sezon 1 Dziwne rzeczy dzieją się w Hawkins w stanie Indiana — znika młody chłopak, a pojawia się dziewczynka o niesamowitych mocach. Sezon 2 Minął prawie rok od dziwnego zniknięcia Willa. Jednak życie w Hawkins wcale nie wróciło do normy. Sezon 3 Kiełkujące uczucia. Pachnące nowością centrum handlowe. I wściekłe szczury biegnące ku zatraceniu. W Hawkins trwa lato 1985 roku... A jedno lato może zmienić wszystko. Sezon 4 Odcinki Produkcja Koncepcja Rozwój projektu Projekt kostiumów Muzyka Czołówka Aspekty techniczne Efekty specjalne Wydanie domowe Media „Beyond Stranger Things” Książki Gry wideo Inne Odbiór Serwis Rotten Tomatoes przyznał pierwszemu sezonowi serialu wynik 95% na podstawie 61 recenzji, a jego średnia ocena wynosi 8,12/10„Stranger Things: Season 1 (2016)”. Rotten Tomatoes.. Serial został w serwisie podsumowany stwierdzeniem: W serwisie Metacritic średnia ocen pierwszego sezonu na podstawie trzydziestu czterech recenzji wynosi 76/100„Stranger Things: Season 1 (2016)”. Metacritic.. Drugi sezon serialu na Rotten Tomatoes uzyskał wynik 94% na podstawie 144 recenzji i średnią ocenę 7,88/10„Stranger Things: Season 2 (2017)”. Rotten Tomatoes.. Krytyczny konsensus strony podsumowuje: W serwisie Metacritic drugi sezon otrzymał wynik 78/100, bazując na 33 recenzjach„Stranger Things: Season 2 (2017)”. Metacritic.. Trzeci sezon „Stranger Things” zyskał w serwisie Rotten Tomatoes wynik 89% w oparciu o 122 recenzje i średnią ocenę 7,89/10„Stranger Things: Season 3 (2019)”. Rotten Tomatoes.. Podsumowanie oceny sezonu brzmi: Ocena w serwisie Metacritic wynosi 72/100 i bazuje na 24 recenzjach„Stranger Things: Season 3 (2019)”. Metacritic.. Nagrody i nominacje Seria „Stranger Things” zyskała uznanie krytyków i liczne nagrody za scenariusz, aktorstwo, reżyserię, produkcję, ścieżkę dźwiękową i efekty wizualne. „Stranger Things” zdobył wiele nominacji do nagród, w tym trzydzieści jeden nominacji do nagrody Primetime Emmy (pięć wygranych), pięciu Złotych Globów, dwóch nagród Grammy, czterech nagród Critics' Choice Television (jedna wygrana), czterech Saturnów (dwie wygrane), dwóch nagród Amerykańskiej Gildii Producentów Filmowych (jedna wygrana), trzy nagrody Gildii Amerykańskich Scenarzystów i nominację do nagrody Peabody. Został także umieszczony przez American Film Institute na liście 10 najlepszych programów telewizyjnych w roku 2016 i 2017 za pierwszy i drugi sezon. Główna obsada serialu została nominowana do dwóch nagród Gildii Aktorów Ekranowych w kategorii „Wybitny występ zespołu aktorskiego w serialu dramatycznym”, wygrywając w 2017 roku. Millie Bobby Brown zyskała najwięcej nominacji ze wszystkich członków obsady, w tym została uhonorowana nominacjami do dwóch nagród Primetime Emmy i dwóch nagród Gildii Aktorów Ekranowych. David Harbour otrzymał także nominacje do dwóch nagród Primetime Emmy i jednej nagrody Gildii Aktorów Ekranowych, a także nominację do Złotego Globu, a Winona Ryder była nominowana do Złotego Globu i nagrody Gildii Aktorów Ekranowych. Łącznie serial zdobył 52 nagrody i 196 nominacji. Linki zewnętrzne Przypisy }} en:Stranger Things de:Stranger Things es:Stranger Things fr:Stranger Things Kategoria:Stranger Things Kategoria:Media